Nintendo Survivor
by Zidanefn
Summary: What happens when you stick a bunch of characters from Nintendo games and stick them on an "island for 52 days? PLease R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Nintendo Survivor  
  
A/N:  
  
Warning: If you think that this fanfic has a story line, read at your own risk.  
  
The following Nintendo characters have been chosen to be in the show:  
  
Link (adult)DK  
  
ZeldaCrono  
  
GanondorfLavos  
  
Ganondork (Ganondorf's evil twin brother)Samus  
  
AryllKirby  
  
TinglePikachu  
  
SariaAsh  
  
RutoViewtiful Joe  
  
NayruNess  
  
DinFox  
  
MarioBomerman  
  
LuigiCaptain Falcon  
  
PeachSolid Snake  
  
BowserYugi  
  
WarioJoey  
  
FawfulConker  
  
YoshiMajora's Incarnation  
  
Hosts:  
  
Master Hand  
  
Simon Cowell  
  
Ryan Seacrest  
  
Solid Snake: That's a pretty long list of contestants  
  
Me: Well you see you're not one of them anymore!!!! Hahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
:Pulls rifle out of pocket and scholks and shots:: Now everyone please forget about Solid Snake being on contestant list. ::evil laugh::  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
All 34 contestants stand in a really long line on he shore of New Jersey (Yes New Jersey and no I'm not on crack…the last time I looked). Master Hand stood facing the opposite direction that the contestants were facing. "Um… Master Hand" said Ryan Seacrest. "You're facing the wrong way." Master Hand coughed. "I knew that. I was just seeing if you would notice…" Simon rolled his eyes and him and Ryan walked into the convinently-camouflaged Trump Tower (Yes, there is a Trump Tower in New Jersey. There will be a Trump Tower in every state by the year 1863). They grabbed some Crystal(Yes, the drink all the rappers drink), and walked out of the conveniently camouflaged Trump Tower, drunk.  
  
Link watched the two walked out of the conveniently camouflaged Trump Tower. "Hey! They just walked out of a conveniently-camouflaged Trump Tower!" Ruto grabbed Link's arm and said. "Link, honey what's a Trump Tower?" Link blinked in bewilderment and broke free from Ruto's grip into Zelda's. "Damn it!"  
  
Master Hand cleared his throat and lights came and surrounded him. "Quiet!" He yelled. 'You're not here fun, you're here for torture!" He laughed maniacally. Simon looked at him and rolled his eyes. "Is that the best laugh you can do? My nephew can do better then you and he was just born!" Master Hand floated towards him. "Why you!" He made a fist. Ryan got in between the two. "The camera's are rolling! We can't fight." He pulled them closer to him and whispered in their ears. "If you fight we don't get paid…" Ryan put a big smile on his face and began hosting.  
  
"Alright!" He said cheerfully. "You will be on this "island" for 52 days. You are not to kill anyone on this island for food. You can kill them if they get on you're nerves. Out of nowhere, 10 UFO's came and abducted Saria, Fawful, Veiwtiful Joe, Ruto, Din, Fox, Ryan, and Simon. Master Hand smile. "Finally it's my show!" Two seconds later the aliens came back and dropped Simon on the beach. "He made fun of us!" They cried. "You can keep him!" They flew away crying. Pikachu stepped forward and said. "Pika-pika!! Pikachuuuuuuuuuu!!!!" Wario stared at Pikachu. "What the hell did he just say?!" Ash stepped forward "He said: "You can keep him! Take him baaaaaaack!!!!!!"  
  
Simon whipped of the sand off of him. "Is that the best complaining you can do? My dog can complain better than you!" Master Hand stood there waiting for Simon to shut up. "You are not to have any contact with anyone else besides us, while you are on the island. Do you understand?" Joey looked at the cameras and pointed at the crew. "What 'bout them?" Simon stared at Joey and said. "They count as us! Now no more questions. Get in that "jungle" and start trying to survive!"  
  
They all walked into the "jungle" except Peach. 'Do you expect me to sleep on dirt, and get all my clothes dirty?'" Bowser turned around and grabbed Peach. 'Shut up and be a man!" Peach tried to brake free from his grip. "I'm not a man!!!!! Marioooooooooooo!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!!!!!!" Mario sighed and said. "It's your problem, why should I help you?" Bowser held her in one arm. "What are you doing?!" She asked. Bowser throws her into the "jungle" "Stop complaining you spoiled brat!!!!!!" He walked behind the group. "Why did I ever want to marry her!?"  
  
A/N: Well what do you think? I'm currently working on the second chapter. Please R/R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
A/N: Well I hope now that you know that this story is full of stupidity! If you haven't noticed that this story is full of stupidity, please stop reading this story before you get serious injured. I repeat, stop reading this story before you get injured.  
  
Yoshi looked around the "jungle" and told Mario "Yoshi! Yoshi!" Mario looked at him and said, "Well, if I knew we would have to live in a jungle I wouldn't have signed us up! I thought we were going to live in a convinently-camouflaged Trump Tower." Yoshi shook his head. "Yoshi!" Mario stopped walking and yelled, "Don't call me an idiot!"  
  
Aryll walked next to Link "Big brother" she said sweetly. "I think the fat man's going crazy." Link looked down at her and said, "I think so too, stay far away from him." Ganondorf walked, covering his ears, so he couldn't here his brother's annoying voice. "Ganondorf! Are you ignoring me again?! All I'm trying to tell you is that you should have to a bath before you came here!" Ganondorf turned around and screamed "WHY DO YOU CARE IF I TAKE A BATH OR NOT?!" Ganondork shook his head. "I care because every time we do something different you always forget to take a bath and stink! How do you expect us to win the 1 million rupees with you always smelling bad!?" Ganondorf ignored his brother's question and kept on walking.  
  
Lavos walked in the back of the group. He started to screech and shoot laser beams near Crono. Luckily they missed Crono by a mile and hit Wario. Wario turned around. Steam flew out of his ears "Why you!!!!!!!!!" He ran towards him and tried to spray pesticide on him. He sprayed it on Lavos, but noting came out. He kept on hitting the button, but nothing would come out of the can. Wario faced the can to his face and sprayed. Sadly, it worked on his face. He fell to the ground, twitching. Aryll walked over to Wario and grabbed the can from his hand. She sprayed the pesticide on Lavos. Link turned around and saw that she was righting something on Lavos' stomach. She wrote "Aryll wuz herre." Link ran over to her and grabbed the can. He crossed off the "Aryll" on his stomach and wrote "Link wuz herre" Lavos screeched and fell to the ground. Crono walked up to Link and held his fist up and opened his mouth. "What are you saying?" asked Link. All Crono did was keep that same pose. "Can you answer me?!" Then a deep random voice from the sky said. "He can't talk, so I'll translate for you!" The voice coughed. "He said: Thank you two for getting rid of the thing that wants to kill me and this planet!" The group walked away, leaving Wario on the ground, twitching.  
  
They came up to an opened area. "I think we should sleep here!" Said Luigi. Mario hit Luigi on the head. "You idiot. We're not supposed to help them!" Luigi rubbed his head. "Well how was I supposed to know?" He asked. The group sat down on the dirt ground. Master hand appered in front of them. Aryll screamed. "He scared me!" Link gave the hand a cold look. "Don't scare my little sister!" Master Hand grinned. "I'll scare who I want. Anyways, I'm here to tell you about your first mission: Swimming with the Fishes." Everyone gasped, except Peach. "You mean I have to get wet! Ughhhhh!" Master Hand looked at Peach. "Would you shut up!"  
  
Master Hand lead the to the beach. "You are to swim in the freezing, shark infested water as long as possible. The one to stay in the longest will get blankets and matches for tonight, only. 


	3. Notice

I have decided to stop writing this story. But don't worry. My brother will be taking over the story from where I left off! Sorry for the disapointment.  
-Zidanefn


End file.
